Talk:Rick Grimes (Comic Series)
Paragraph I just broke up the Giant pararaph into smaller ones. I've also reworded a few lines. --Joshness 20:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Possible death Hey, could someone take a look at the last paragraph of Possible Death? It just sounds like gibberish but I can't find the issue to check on the reference, so I don't know if it's real or what. Sonnen 14:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :RE: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rick_Grimes&diff=27331&oldid=27237 :it is complete jibberish, some anons opinion. I am deleting it and warning the anon. Wikiasmikia 14:55, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Who thinks rick will die? I my self cant imagine it.The series revolves around him.If he must die i want it to be in the last issue. I could see Rick dying sometime after (or during) Issue 150, and Carl taking over. Kirkman certainly seems to be making Carl more capable and wise. 09:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Main Photo Which one most fits him. :i like the second one better. Wikiasmikia 04:47, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that the trivia section states that The Walking Dead was created before 28 Days Later, but in fact the Walking Dead was published a year or so after 28 Days Later Rick's age Where does it say Rick is 29? Shellturtleguy (talk) 16:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah in the script book. I see. Shellturtleguy (talk) 16:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Stop removing the "age" trivia please Pops Capo (talk) 16:55, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible Death ADD TO RICK'S PAGE WHEN HE DIES!!!!!! Writer Robert Kirkman stated: :"If I keep doing horrible things to Rick Grimes, I'm going to eventually have to kill him or this book will become completely unrealistic. So yeah...he'll die, sooner or later—and I can pretty much promise that he will die before the end of the series. Unless I change my mind." In answer to the question: :"In the first "Walking Dead" TP intro, you hinted that you're going to chronicle Rick Grimes adventures for the whole of his life. How can you possibly do that?" Robert Kirkman responded: :"...Rick could die at any time--so that would chronicle his adventures for the whole of his life right there. I seriously doubt Rick is going to live to be 80, and at the pace this comic usually runs at that would take about 300 years to reach. We're at issue 37 right now and not even nine months have passed. Rick could only have two years to live and that could take another 100 issues to show." :"Also, I don't think I ever said the book would end if Rick died. It could easily continue after his death."Issue 37, page 25, "Letter Hacks", Interview with Andrea Voglino for Italian magazine Alias/Il Manifesto. Killed Victims Shouldn't it say; *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Instad of *Numerous counts of zombies, 2 Bandits, 1 Scavenger, and a few of The Saviors. Because we don't list every variation of unnamed people anyone else has killed. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 21:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Rick and Andrea had sex, in Issue 95 I think, that makes them Lovers. I wrote they were lovers, forget to add thisSpiderachim123 (talk) 22:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Lover/Girlfriend They had sex, how does that not make them lovers? Please respond.Spiderachim123 (talk) 18:16, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Having sex makes them lovers because they are "making love". But anyone can easily see that they have stronger feelings for each other than just sexual feelings. This makes Andrea his girlfriend, they don't have to say to each other, "we are boyfriend and girlfriend!, for us to know they are way more than friends. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 18:40, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Even Lovers can have feelings for each other, like Jessie and Rick, I think he loved her, Andrea and Rick are lovers because lovers doesn't always mean sex, feelings, that Rick had for Jessie. So if she was his ex lover, than Andrea is his current lover.Spiderachim123 (talk) 18:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Lovers isn't the correct term, it should be girlfriend. Like you said, Lovers have feelings for each other, but more sexually than emotionally...Rick and Andrea are more emotional feelings. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 18:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I'm with Liam here. I don't think Rick would introduce Andrea as "his lover". They are dating, whether it is officially spoken or not. Axel TWD (talk) 19:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Wow I so glad I have friends on this wiki, not, not even one.Spiderachim123 (talk) 19:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Just because some people (including me :P) don't agree with what you said doesn't mean we're not your friends. We were just having a democratic argument. Shellturtleguy (talk) 20:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, but I literally don't have any friends on this wiki, every time I try to help the wiki, someone undos it, every time.Spiderachim123 (talk) 21:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) If you have any questions on how things are run around here, leave a message on Axel TWD or BanishU or even mine's talk page, we'll answer any questions you have. And get people to know who you are, join the chat, comment on blogs, that way you make friends. Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I will try.Spiderachim123 (talk) 22:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Proof of 300 Issues "The Comic Series is meant to follow his life for the approximate 300 issue run." Im not the one who likes to question a lot of things, especially on the internet but for something like that their should be an external link to show the proof or it should be removed. and im only talking about the approximate 300 issue run part. (Not me ^) I agree. Somewhere Robert Kirkman threw out a random issue end date and everyone assumes that it will end there and Rick will die there. Can we please delete this or at least get a source? --TheZildjman (talk) 05:30, December 12, 2013 (UTC) References Judith Can someone edit this page? Isn't it confirmed that Shane's the biological father to Judith? Why is Rick still listed as "Possible Father?" 19:12, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Rick's Weapons- ADD TO MAIN PAGE In the comic Rick uses an HK Mark 23 chambered in .45 ACP. Rick also uses a hatchet which changes in apperance many times throughout the series. At first it is a boy scout hatchet, then it changed in apperance to what I identified as a GBA Wildlife Hatchet, and finally it became a hand axe which is larger than a hatchet. 02:34, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Nick Daughter It says daughter under family. When does it say he has a daughter before Judith. Zombie Virus? " An arrow pierces Rick's side, taking him down and possibly infecting him with the zombie virus." ''But according to the "Zombies" page, everyone is already infected and the what I assume is meant by "Zombie Virus" Is in fact a collective of different bacterial infections due to the Walkers diet and decomposition. So whilst Rick would be infected if this was the case it would be your standard infection not a Zombie Virus, which he (and everyone else) already has. Anyway rant over, just Nitpicking my apologies. 10:57, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I think Rick will live. He was shot by Dwight's arrow sooner than Nicholas got slashed by that dude's knife. Rick was shown to be unnaffected, while Nicholas is roasting from his fever. That arrow must have not been coated in walker guts. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 22:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Married? Did rick and andrea get married during the 2 year time skip? Jesus. Cut down the quote, maybe? Too long. FormAndVoid (talk) 18:34, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Name. Could his real (read: birth) name be Richard? In ''The Alien his brother Jeffrey states his name as Richie, and continues to say "...But these days I guess everybody calls him Rick.", implying that Rick too is a dimunitive form. Richie and Rick are both common nicknames for Richard and would explain why his brother knows him primarily as Richie. It'd be a little odd for Jeff to call Rick Richie if Rick was his birth name, what with it being the exact opposite of a dimunitive form of the name. Obviously nothing more than pure speculation, just thought it was interesting. Or of course, maybe it's Ricardo. Ha. "Laugh, and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone." 18:50, November 23, 2016 (UTC)